


Девять шагов

by Luinil



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint doesn't deserve love, M/M, Segments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinil/pseuds/Luinil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если ты никому не нужен, гораздо проще решить, что и тебе никто не нужен.<br/>Серия драбблов, расположенных в нехронологическом порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девять шагов

Все знают, что Старку никто не нужен. Для себя. Для всевозможных дел, конечно, ему кто-то нужен. Ему нужна куча людей. У него бесконечное количество знакомых, связей, помощников, служащих, коллег. Ну и врагов, конечно, куда же без них.  
Но это все для дела. А для души… никого. Старку не нужны друзья – Клинт не раз слышал, как он общается с компьютером, обсуждая с ним все подряд от погоды, политики и новых фильмов до философии человеческого существования. Старку не нужны любимые – снимать физическое напряжение можно с кем угодно, ведь так? Да, именно так, это Клинт знает абсолютно точно.  
Ему самому тоже никто не нужен.  
И это для них очень хорошо, потому что, учитывая, чем они занимаются, привязанности могут обходиться дорого.  
Иногда Клинт задумывается, как бы все сложилось, если бы не. Иногда, когда в ушах стучит тяжелый ритм музыки, а сам он уже третий час находится в тренировочном зале, автоматически, привычно выполняя ежедневный комплекс упражнений, ему кажется, что у него могла бы быть семья. Может быть, собака. Они гуляли бы по выходным в парке.  
А потом погибли бы под одним из рухнувших домов, когда странные супергерои, о которых он бы скептически отзывался на работе во время ланча с коллегами, не успели бы остановить какого-нибудь безумца, в очередной раз решившего покорить Землю.  
Клинт лежит на спине на мате, глядя в высокий потолок, пульс стучит в висках в такт с музыкой. Ему никто не нужен. Лучше уж так.  
Ему не нужен никто, в том числе и Старк. И это очень, очень хорошо, потому что он Старку тоже не нужен.  
Просто иногда им удобно проводить время в обществе друг друга. Это гораздо лучше, чем искать где-то партнеров на одну ночь, их комнаты рядом, в девяти шагах друг от друга, скорее всего, никто в команде даже не догадывается о том, что происходит. А может и догадывается. А может и знает точно, но им все равно. Они команда, в которой никто никому не нужен. Только для дела. Чтобы вовремя спасти тех, кому кто-то нужен, кто обсуждает их с коллегами во время ланча и выгуливает в парке собаку.

***

\- Привет, - говорит Старк. И это первый раз, когда они разговаривают после всей той заварушки с Локи. И, соответственно, второй, когда они вообще говорят. – Твоя комната тут.  
\- Ага, - отвечает ему Клинт. – Спасибо.  
Он заходит в комнату, кидает на пол сумку и закрывает за собой дверь. Слышно, как в коридоре звучат шаги, открывается и закрывается дверь.  
Клинту все равно, где жить. В съемной квартире, так в съемной квартире, на базе ЩИТа, так на базе ЩИТа, у Старка, так у Старка. У него есть ровно одна сумка, в которую помещаются все вещи. И чемоданчик, в котором хранятся лук и стрелы. В комнате стоит огромный шкаф, некоторое время Клинт смотрит на пустые полки, потом заполняет две из них одеждой.  
Потом он переодевается, выходит из комнаты и идет к лифту, чтобы найти тренировочный зал. Даже кухня не так принципиальна.  
В подвале тихо и темно, но как только он выходит из лифта, начинают загораться лампы.  
\- Мистер Старк просил передать вам, агент Бартон, что для вас оборудовано стрельбище, две двери направо.  
\- Спасибо, - отзывается Клинт и идет в указанном направлении.  
Он открывает дверь и стоит на пороге, оглядывая длинное и довольно узкое помещение. Не такое, как в ЩИТе, – на одного. Для него одного. Ему немного странно, потому что раньше никто ничего не делал специально для него. И еще более странно, что первым, кто это сделал, оказался именно Старк.  
Клинт с досадой думает, что зря не взял с собой свое оружие, испытать новый зал было бы интересно, а потом видит, что на стене закреплены лук и колчан. Он видит их в первый раз, однако лук идеально подходит под его рост и руку. Конструкция непривычная, отличается от разработанной ЩИТом. Клинт решает, что надо будет при случае поблагодарить Старка.  
Час пролетает почти незаметно. Наконечники стрел тоже новые. Нет, он совсем не собирается отказываться от своего лука, но этот тоже надо будет иметь в виду.  
Клинт с сожалением оставляет стрельбище и идет в общий зал, впереди несколько часов тренировок – в его крови нет сыворотки, у него нет железного костюма, он не был подвержен никаким мутациям. А значит, как минимум четыре часа, лучше – шесть.

***

Клинт тихо закрывает за собой дверь, в комнате темно, только от кровати исходит двойное голубое свечение: одно от реактора, второе от смартфона.  
\- Ты долго, - говорит Старк, откладывая телефон на тумбочку.  
\- Так получилось, - пожимает плечами Клинт и стягивает с себя футболку. Вернувшись с базы, он успел зайти к себе в душ, а потом пришлось снова одеваться, чтобы пройти девять шагов по коридору.  
\- Что-нибудь важное? – уточняет Старк.  
\- Нет, бюрократия.  
Футболка повисает на спинке стула, за ней туда же ложатся джинсы, из кармана вываливаются несколько монеток и с легким звоном раскатываются по полу.  
\- Я скоро начну воспринимать их как оплату, - фыркает, глядя на это, хозяин комнаты. – Ты знаешь, что никогда их не подбираешь, одеваясь?  
\- Если тебя это беспокоит, буду подбирать.  
\- Меня оскорбляет размер суммы, - смеется Старк и откидывает одеяло.  
\- Тогда точно буду подбирать. Ту сумму, которая тебя не оскорбит, я просто физически не смогу унести в карманах.  
Клинт одним движением преодолевает расстояние, отделяющее его от постели и сразу ловит губы Тони, чтобы покончить с разговорами.  
Они успели привыкнуть друг к другу, но при этом не наскучить друг другу. И да, они целуются, потому что… просто, почему бы нет?  
Тони чаще всего бывает нетерпеливым, как будто торопится поскорее снять напряжение и, наконец, заняться более важными делами. Впрочем, иногда они проводят в постели по несколько часов, неспешно удовлетворяя друг друга, почти не разговаривая, прерываясь только на то, чтобы выпить воды – в случае Клинта или виски – для Тони.  
Они никогда не обсуждают прошедший день, новости, дела или погоду. Не спят вместе. Почти не смотрят друг на друга вне спальни, не потому, что скрываются, а просто им это не надо. Разве что иногда, когда договариваются о следующей встрече.  
Это удобно, это ни к чему не обязывает, это… приятно.  
Клинт выгибается под вжимающим его в кровать телом и стискивает зубы, чтобы ничего не сказать, только глухо стонет. На его предплечьях крепко сжимаются пальцы, укуса в шею он почти не чувствует. Еще один плюс того, что всем все равно, можно не беспокоиться по поводу оставленных отметин.  
Натягивая джинсы, он вспоминает про лежащую на полу мелочь.  
\- Включишь свет? – интересуется Клинт.  
\- Черт с ним, - отзывается Старк, - я постараюсь смириться.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
Клинт закрывает дверь и проходит привычные девять шагов в обратном направлении.

***

\- Ваше новое задание, - говорит Коулсон, протягивая папку. – Отправляетесь сегодня в десять вечера, ваш напарник – агент Романов. Она добывает данные, вы ее прикрываете. В файле вся информация, в том числе по людям, которых нежелательно убивать без крайней необходимости.  
Клинту очень хочется сказать, что он в принципе старается не убивать людей без крайней необходимости, но протоколы есть протоколы.  
\- Скажешь нашим? – спрашивает Наташа, когда они выходят из зала для совещаний. – Я иду под прикрытием, много всего надо сделать до отправления.  
\- Скажу, - соглашается Клинт и отправляется домой.  
Раньше после получения задания ему никого не приходилось уведомлять. И это странным образом радовало. Можно было просто собрать вещи и уехать. Это совсем не значило, что ему незачем и возвращаться. Всегда было к чему возвращаться – к следующей миссии. Умирать Клинт никогда не планировал, он еще может принести довольно много пользы.  
Поднявшись на жилой этаж, он несколько секунд колеблется, задумавшись, кому следует сказать. С одной стороны, наиболее очевидным кажется сказать об отъезде Старку, как организатору команды, как хозяину дома. С другой стороны, формально, главный в команде Роджерс.  
Клинт понимает, что всерьез раздумывает над этим вопросом, мысленно ругает себя и стучит в ближайшую дверь. Никто не отвечает, поэтому все решается само собой.  
\- Привет, - говорит он, когда Капитан открывает. – Мы с Наташей уезжаем на задание от ЩИТа.  
\- Надолго? – коротко уточняет тот.  
\- От недели до двух, скорее всего. По обстановке.  
\- Понял, - кивает Роджерс. – Удачи.  
Клинт на секунду теряется.  
\- Спасибо, - отвечает он, быстро взяв себя в руки, кивает на прощание и идет к себе.  
Пожелание удачи еще более непривычно, чем необходимость кому-то сообщать об отъезде. Если бы он был хоть немного суеверным, он бы даже, наверное, сплюнул или постучал по чему-нибудь, так странно это прозвучало.  
К десяти вечера, когда за ними приходит машина, ему успевают пожелать удачи все. Мимоходом, ни о чем не спрашивая, ничего не уточняя.  
Клинт решает, что почему бы не следовать каким-то ритуалам. Новая команда, новые традиции. Его «спасибо» такие же неискренние, как и их пожелания.

***

Как-то Старк стучится к нему и предлагает устроить спарринг. Он соглашается, даже не подумав спросить, собирается ли тот надевать свой костюм, а если нет, то на что надеется.  
Такое предложение удивляет, обычно, вне миссий и командных тренировок, они обмениваются только короткими репликами, договариваясь о вечере. Впрочем, спарринг – это вполне разумно. Очень может быть, что Старк просто решил испытать на себе силы всей команды. На его месте Клинт бы, наверное, тоже так сделал.  
В назначенное время он спускается в зал. Старк его уже ждет, постукивая ногой по красно-золотому чемоданчику.  
\- Будешь надевать броню? – Клинт приподнимает бровь.  
\- Возможно, - Старк слегка наклоняет голову. – Надо попробовать все.  
\- То есть, мне тоже можно использовать лук и ножи?  
\- Хм.  
За этим следует некоторая пауза, но, наконец, чемоданчик от легкого пинка откатывается к стене.  
\- Давай начнем с простого.  
Через полчаса Старк, который по жизни ненавидит проигрывать, все-таки сдается и идет надевать броню, а Клинт крепит на ремни ножи и берет лук.  
\- Хочешь выбрать стоп-слово? – ухмыляется Тони, пока не опуская лицевую панель.  
\- Да иди ты, - фыркает Клинт. – Буду рассчитывать, что я тебе больше нужен живым.  
Он не подразумевает ничего… такого. Просто живым он действительно принесет команде больше пользы, тут двух мнений быть не может. Однако, кажется, Старк истолковывает его слова как-то иначе, потому что в глазах у него мелькает странное выражение, а потом он снова расплывается в улыбке:  
\- Приятно, что ты мне доверяешь.  
\- Я такого не говорил, - отрезает Клинт, не совсем понимая, куда ведет этот разговор, и поэтому начиная злиться. Он ведь не говорил такого, правда? Это просто логично.  
\- Как скажешь, - легко соглашается Старк и закрывает лицо.  
Теперь становится намного интереснее.  
Однако уже через час Тони отлетает к противоположной стене и вскидывает руки.  
\- Устал? – ехидно спрашивает Клинт, незаметно переводя дыхание, и спрыгивает с карниза.  
\- Получил все, что хотел, - смеется Тони, броня с тихими щелчками начинает складываться. – Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, - пожимает плечами Клинт.  
Они вместе выходят из зала и идут к лифтам.  
\- Зайдешь? – спрашивает Старк, когда они поднимаются на этаж.  
Клинт считает про себя до трех, а потом равнодушно кивает:  
\- Да, давай.  
Ему не нравится то, что он ждал вопроса, не нравится, как легко готово было вырваться согласие. Впрочем, это все физиология, это после спарринга, так ведь?  
Ему не нравится, что Старк, кажется, заметил.

***

Клинт возвращается из зала после тренировки и заходит на кухню, чтобы захватить из холодильника сок.  
\- Пошли кино смотреть? – спрашивает Наташа, входя следом.  
\- Что? – он удивленно оборачивается и наблюдает, как она кладет в микроволновку попкорн.  
\- Ну, кино, фильм, телевизор, гостиная. Попкорн. Идем, будет весело.  
Из микроволновки раздаются щелчки. Он пожимает плечами:  
\- Я только с тренировки, собирался в душ и отдохнуть.  
\- Иди в душ, а потом приходи. Если хочешь, мы даже можем тебя подождать.  
\- «Мы»? – удивляется Клинт, делает несколько больших глотков сока и ставит его обратно.  
\- Да, мы, - терпеливо отвечает Наташа, прислушиваясь к щелчкам. – Я, Старк, Тор, Брюс, Стив. Только тебя не хватает.  
\- Я устал, - врет Клинт. – Но спасибо.  
Он выходит из кухни. Вот только тимбилдинга ему не хватало. Наверняка очередная гениальная идея Старка. Как будто мало командных тренировок. Он вполне успешно работает со всеми на миссиях, ему это не нужно. Скорее всего, поэтому Старк его и не звал. Нет, правда, если бы это было важно, он ведь позвал бы сам? Раз не позвал, значит Клинт там не нужен.  
Большую часть свободного от миссий и тренировок времени Клинт проводит либо в ЩИТе, либо у себя в комнате. Кажется, в гостиную он заходил два раза за все время жизни в этом доме. Ах да, еще он бывает у Старка. Девять шагов, которые он проходит дважды за вечер – туда и обратно.  
Собственно, его все устраивает. Чем меньше людей он видит, тем лучше. Продлившаяся несколько дней эйфория после освобождения от контроля Локи закончилась, вернулся привычный распорядок жизни: сон, тренировки, миссии, отчеты, тренировки, сон, тренировки. И как можно меньше контактов с окружающими.  
Как-то вернувшись с миссии, он заходит на кухню и видит там следы попойки. И Клинту совершенно все равно, с кем в его отсутствие проводил вечер Старк. Конечно же, Старк – он всегда сидит с той стороны стола, а стул развернут так, чтобы можно было положить ноги на соседний.  
Тем же вечером он сам стучит в комнату Старка, хотя они и не договаривались. Просто ему надо снять напряжение после миссии. Да, именно так.  
А Старк совершенно не против, он даже улыбается, когда видит, кто стоит на пороге.

***

Они встречаются с утра на кухне, одновременно подходя к кофеварке. Старк успевает первым, берет колбу и наливает кофе им обоим.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит Клинт и собирается уходить.  
\- Ты ни разу не приводил к себе девушек, - говорит ему Старк, устраиваясь на стуле и закидывая ноги на соседний.  
\- Да, и что?  
\- Просто странно. Что, никакой личной жизни?  
Клинт пожимает плечами и все еще стоит у дверей, ожидая, когда разговор закончится.  
\- Если вечером будет скучно, заходи, выпьем, - предлагает Старк, глядя ему в глаза.  
Клинт взрослый человек, он знает, что означают такие предложения. Он ненадолго задумывается, крутя в руках чашку. Почему бы и нет, в конце концов?  
\- Хорошо, - коротко отвечает он и идет к себе.  
Вечером он впервые отсчитывает девять шагов между их дверями. Старк протягивает ему бокал с виски, и он, слегка поморщившись, делает глоток.  
Потом все случается довольно быстро, реактор светится и слегка царапает грудь, Тони потрясающе целуется, а у Клинта действительно давно никого не было. Надо будет повторить, решает он для себя. Все складывается совсем неплохо.  
Когда он встает и тянется за одеждой, Старк удивленно приподнимает брови, но не спорит.  
\- Что-то не так? - уточняет Клинт.  
\- Да как тебе сказать, - тянет Старк, закидывая руки за голову. – Думал, ты останешься.  
\- Я живу в соседней комнате, а не на другом конце города.  
\- А я о чем?  
Клинт все-таки одевается, но задерживается у двери.  
\- Повторим?  
\- Непременно, - улыбается Старк.  
Девять шагов, душ, спать.  
Через пару недель и еще несколько таких встреч Клинт, уходя после тренировки, сталкивается с входящим в зал Роджерсом.  
\- Сегодня в семь собрание в ЩИТе, нам всем надо там быть.  
\- Ага.  
\- Передашь Тони? – спрашивает Капитан.  
\- Да, - Клинт кивает и выходит.  
Он не задумывается о просьбе, мало ли, почему Роджерс попросил об этом именно его.  
\- В семь собрание в ЩИТе, - говорит он, заглядывая к Старку в кабинет.  
\- После него зайдешь?  
\- Да, наверное.  
Как удачно получилось.

***

Клинт даже не успевает понять, что происходит. Ну и какой он после этого профессионал?  
Просто одновременно случается несколько вещей. Где-то совсем рядом гремит взрыв (откуда взрыв, он же был в стороне от основного действия, на позиции для стрельбы?). Перед глазами мелькает что-то красно-желтое (видимо, пламя от взрыва). На него обрушивается что-то тяжелое и металлическое (наверное, обвалившиеся балки). В лицо хлещет ветер (взрывная волна?).  
Глаза слепит солнцем, воздух чистый, стремительный полет по дуге. Вот только тяжелое и металлическое никуда не делось, а удара о землю Клинт почти не чувствует. То есть, чувствует, конечно, но совсем не так, как после падения с такой высоты. Впрочем, после падения с такой высоты он вообще не должен был бы ничего больше чувствовать.  
Он опускает глаза и видит плотно обхватившие его металлические красно-золотые руки. Хватка ослабевает, и Клинт тяжело приподнимается и перекатывается на бок, на землю.  
Костюм Старка заметно покорежен, шлем помят. Красно-золотая рука тянется к лицевой пластине и пытается ее сорвать, но металл слишком деформировался.  
Конечно же, у Клинта не дрожат руки, когда он вспоминает, где находится нужная защелка, нащупывает ее и сдирает маску с потухшими глазами.  
\- Спасибо, - выдавливает Старк и пытается приподняться на локтях.  
\- Зачем? – только и спрашивает Клинт.  
Он все еще не понимает, что это был за взрыв, но очень хорошо понимает, что если бы Старк не успел, не закрыл его собой, не вытащил наружу, его бы даже не нашли.  
\- Ты идиот? - интересуется Старк, тяжело садясь.  
\- Ты мог погибнуть, - сообщает ему Клинт. – Ты понимаешь, насколько ты ценнее для команды, чем шанс спасти меня?  
\- Идиот, - сам отвечает на свой вопрос Старк. – Ты никогда не думал, что можешь быть кому-то нужен не только как боевая единица?  
Клинт хмурится. Думал. Когда-то давно, в детстве.  
К ним подбегает Наташа и обнимает его.  
\- Черт, Бартон, - она утыкается лбом ему в висок. – Я за тебя испугалась. Когда накрылись коммуникаторы, и мы не могли тебя предупредить…  
На землю рядом с ними обрушивается Тор.  
\- Клинт! – радуется он. – Я уже думал…  
\- Как ты? – рядом оказывается Стив. – В порядке?  
Земля содрогается, когда около них приземляется Халк.  
Клинт не отвечает, только смотрит на то, как Старк слегка склоняет голову, будто хочет сказать: «Видишь?»

***

Если ты никому не нужен, гораздо проще решить, что и тебе никто не нужен.  
Когда Клинт впервые соглашается посмотреть вместе со всеми кино, это действительно оказывается весело. Причем самое смешное, это как остальные время от времени исподтишка на него поглядывают, пытаясь понять, нравится ли ему.  
Они едят попкорн и смеются над фильмом. Клинт пытается вспомнить, сколько раз его звали, а он отказывался.  
Потом они вдвоем идут к Старку. Остальные желают им спокойной ночи, расходясь по своим комнатам. Никто не удивляется, никто ни о чем не спрашивает.  
Монетки раскатываются по полу, а Тони нетерпелив, как и всегда, но когда Клинт собирается встать, он ловит его за руку.  
\- Действительно хочешь уйти?  
\- Мне надо в душ, - отзывается Клинт, потому что на самом деле…  
\- У меня он тоже есть, - говорит Тони так, будто делится большим секретом.  
\- Ладно.  
Девять шагов между дверями почему-то наваливаются на плечи бесконечностью.  
Он заходит в душ, а через несколько минут к нему – кто бы сомневался – присоединяется Тони. Теперь он не спешит, как будто поверив, что Клинт никуда уже от него не денется, а в поцелуях что-то меняется, хотя, казалось бы, что может быть лучше? Или, может, что-то меняется в нем самом.  
Клинт впервые обводит пальцами круг реактора, как будто, наконец, заставляя себя признать, что это Старк, а не безликий секс на одну ночь, пусть даже одна ночь и повторяется время от времени.  
Когда они, наконец, выходят из душевой кабинки, Тони снимает с крючка и подает ему полотенце.  
\- Твое.  
\- Мое? – Клинт неторопливо вытирается.  
\- Ну да, - улыбается Тони, взлохмачивая влажные волосы, которые от этого встают дыбом. – Я знал, что рано или поздно ты останешься.  
Возможно, Старку все-таки кто-то нужен. Это было бы очень хорошо, потому что Старк, похоже, нужен Клинту. Кажется, он успел привыкнуть к тому, что тот делает для него что-то, что не делал раньше никто. Никто никогда не вешал для него в ванной полотенце, рассчитывая, что рано или поздно он все-таки останется.  
Это полотенце определенно стоит непройденных девяти шагов.


End file.
